1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pallet and a method for transferring the same, and more particularly, to a pallet capable of fixing a display panel having various sizes in a perpendicular direction to the pallet and a method for transferring the pallet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic display devices play increasingly important roles in this information society and have been widely used in a variety of industrial fields.
Recently, there has been a trend towards increasing the sizes of televisions, or the like, and the panel sizes of display devices (hereinafter referred to as a display panel) such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or an organic electroluminescent display (OELD) have changed in various ways.
A multilevel test, such as an aging test, for example, is conducted on the above-described display panels in a method of manufacturing the same. The aging test checks for changes in operation characteristics of the display panel that occur with the passing of time. The aging test generally checks how a characteristic of the display panel changes when an image is displayed on the display panel under high temperature conditions. The display panel rests on a pallet while conducting the aging test.
Whenever the size of a display panel is changed when such a multilevel test is conventionally conducted, a pallet has to be replaced. For this reason, workplace efficiency is reduced, productivity is reduced, and the cost of production is increased.
Further, the display panel rests on the conventional pallet in a state such that the display panel is inclined at an angle of 75 degrees while the multilevel test is conducted on the display panel. In a case where a viewing angle test is conducted on a panel of an LCD that rests on the conventional pallet as described above, it is difficult to conduct the viewing angle test at a general television-watching angle.